Newer Directions
by Bandgeek481
Summary: It's been twenty years ssince the gang al graudated from Lima. now they're all back with their own kids who are all attending Mckinley. Heart break, drama, love, loss, and some very intresting parents.
1. Official OC list

Finnchel

Parent's: Finnchel

Full name: Giovanna Elizabeth Hudson

Hair: Light brown with blonde highlight's light curls mostly kept in a braid or pony tail

Eyes: Hazel

Style: Giovanna is very into very girly and new trend type things. She also loves a kindda vintage type look but will usualy be in her cheer uniform.

Personality: She's very uniqe and bubbly yet very very intellagent at the same time and is always super hyper.

She has a 4.2 gpa and is keps her grades up.

Sports: running/ cross country, volleyball, soccer, cheer, swimming, hip hop and jazz dancing, gymastics, karate, and horseback riding.

Likes: Singing, puppies, hanging with friends, shopping, sports, wake board, helps at the homless shelter humman society andretierment homes, horse groming, camping.

Dislikes: spiders, and not showering once a day

Nicknames: baby bear, sports princess, twig, skinny minny, bug a boo, And Gigi.

Weighs 92 Ib

Height 5'7"

Name: Victoria "Tori" Marie Hudson

Hair color: Dark brown, long, and curly

Eye color: Dark brown like her daddy

Style: Very much like Quinn Fabray; long dresses, loose tops, hats, very modern look

Personality: Courageous, Smiley, Caring, Funny, Lovable, Cute, Ambitious,

She is only 5'1 and is a sophomore.

Parent(s): Finn and Rachel

Name: Tyler "Ty" Kurtis Hudson

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Dark Brown

Style: Like his Uncle Kurt

Personality: Outgoing, fashionable, funny, cute, flashy

Ty is 5'9 and is a freshman. He is in drama and Glee club.

Klaine

Parents Klaine, mom Quinn

Name: Eli Carter Hummel-Anderson

Hair color: Blonde like Quinn

Eye color: Green from Kurt

Style: V necks or plaid shirts, with jeans or cargos, nike socks, vans, and converse

Personality: Very determined knows he wants to grow up to be in a band and his fall back plan

Name: Madison Rose Hummel-Anderson (Maddie) (mom Is Rachel bioloigically Kurt)

Age: 16

Hair color: Dark brown with red streaks

Eyes: pretty blue eyes (she got them from Kurt) they shine real bright when  
she's happy

Style: fashionable and very trendy (she also got her amazing fashion sense  
from Kurt) she usually wears things from Hot Topic and Journey's. She also  
only wears different colored Converses, combat boots, or flats. She's obsessed  
with tu-tu's and bow ties. (Something she got from Blaine)

Personality: kind, sweet, funny, caring and lovable, a bit impatient,  
trustworthy, fun, sensetive. She sticks up for herself and the people she  
cares about because her dads taught her to always be strong and have COURAGE.  
is also a cheerio

Name: Maria Ellen Hummel-Anderson

Hair color: Light brown, wavy

Eye color: Blue like Kurt

Style: Very preppy, like Blaine.

Personality: Sweet, Quiet, Kind, Friendly, is also a cheerio

Name: Tony Finn Hummel-Anderson

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Blue

Style: Very laid back style, but NEVER wears t-shirts because he actually cares about how he looks

Personality: Bold, Caring, Friendly (Pretty much the same personality as his Blaine)

iis Maria's twin there mom is brit

Quick

Name: Lucas Noah Puckerman

Hair color: Dark brown (styled kinda like Cory Monteith, Josh Hutcherson; let me know if you don't get it)

Eye color: Light blue like Quinn

Style: Pretty much like any high school boy; t-shirts, polos, jeans

Name: Sterling Bethany Puckerman

Hair color: Straight, Blonde, Long

Eye color: Blue eyes like Quinn

Style: pretty much just her Cheerios uniform; but when she isn't at school, just modern. Not as girly as Tori, more on the hot cheerleader side.

Personality: Funny, Popular, Loud, Crazy, Silly, Life of the Party kind of girl.

5'6 and a sophomore. Skinny cheerleader, great singer, and is a spitting image of her mother. The only way you would ever know that her and Luke are related is their bright blue eyes. Her brother is very protective of her, and she is a momma's girl.

Parent(s): Puck and Quinn

Name: Alison Serenity Puckerman

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Eye color: Hazel

Style: Girly Girl, Dresses mainly in skirts, dresses, flats, and wedges. On lazy days blue jeans and a girly top with flats. Wears her Cheerios uniform on game days or competition days.

Personality: Friendly, popular, sweet, can be mean if someone says something to her the wrong way, jealous type, flirty, full of confidence

Name: Sasha Brielle Puckerman

Parents: Quinn and Puck

Hair Color: Bright Red ( Was originaly blonde)

Eye Color: Hazel

Style: She dresses like a badass. Sasha loves leather. Not a day goes by that  
she isn't wearing at least one thing that's leather. Also, she loves wearing  
ripped jeans, tall boots, and hats.

Personality: Sasha is like the girl version of her father when he was in high  
school. She doesn't take crap from anyone and loves tormenting and bullying  
everyone in her path. She hates school and has horrible grades. On weekends  
all she does is party, drink, smoke, and have sex. Her parents hate how she  
acts and constantly ground her and fight with her. They are one of the many  
reasons Sasha wants to get out of Lima.

Brittana

Name: Caroline Jacoba Lopez-Pierce( biologicaly santana and puck's)

Hair color: Brown dip died blonde at the ends...

Eye color: Hazel

Style: She loves plaid shirt, floral shorts/skirts, button ups, bow- ties, converse, wdges, and vans...

Personality: Very head strong like her father and mami. she puts up a happy go lucky front but really she's not. She's the head Cheerio has the star quarter back and is one of the most popular girls in school she also bullies Eli by taking her dad's approach with slushies.

Name: Taylor Victoria Lopez-Pierce(mom is santana and dad is kurt biologically)

Age: 17

Hair color: dark brown

Style: very cute and fashionable. Skinny jeans, loose fitting pretty thin shirts with a cute cami underneath. Skirts and dresses, jean jackets, and lots of accessories. Usually things from Wet Seal and Forever 21. She also wears mostly flats, heels, or on rare occasions, boots.

Personality: kind and sweet like Brittany, and a little bitchy like Santana at times. Smart, lovable, funny, warm hearted.

Anything: Taylor is in Glee and Cheerios with her best best best friend Maddie Hummel-Anderson, and she is a very good sister

Name: Sophia Sally Lopez-Pierce(mom is brit biologicaly dad is blaine)

Hair: Blonde like Brittanys but curls like santanna

Eyes: brown

Style: she has a colorful style like britanna but a bit more laid back

Persona: shes a mini santanna minus the sex but has an odd love for unicorns like brittany.

Parent(s): Santana and Brittany (biologically Santana and Sam)  
Name: Gabrielle Natalia (nickname: Gabby) Lopez-Pierce

Hair color: Black with multi-colored streaks (red, pink, purple, blue...you get the idea.)

Eye color: brown-hazel-greenish (sometimes they look one color, sometimes another, hard to distinguish.)

Style: a mix of preppy/punk-ish (i.e: will wear flowy skirts/dresses/etc, but isn't afraid to mix anything with her beloved boots or black converses.)

Personality: headstrong and opinionated, loyal, fun-loving, loud. (is almost always talking; whether it's telling off a teacher, or having a laugh with friends.)

Likes: Dancing (grew up taking dance lessons, everything from ballet to lyrical to hip-hop), Cooking/Baking, spending time with her moms, goofing off with friends, listening to music.

Dislikes: homophobes, ignorant people, and when people ignore her.

Fears: spiders, snakes, heights.

Height: 5'6''

Tike

Parent(s): Tina and Mike

Name: Justin Carter Chang

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown Eyes

Style: Wears alot of skinny jeans and depends on his mood on the color he wears. If he is depressed it is black, if he feels happy he wears bright colors. He wears converse with everything.

Personality: Joker, sporty, sweet, funny, singer, dancer

Anything else: He loves to play football. Sings really good like his mom and loves to dance like his dad. He has become a better dancer than his dad has because he works so hard. He is very determined to show the world his dancing someday when he gets out of high school as well as his singing.

Name: Tracy Chang

Parents: tina and mike

Appearence: very pretty Asian girl with waist length straight black hair. Quite small. Wears lots of makeup. Large brown eyes. Usually wears a moody but sexy pout on her lips. Athletic

Celebrity look a like: gong li

Personality: Tracy is the really popular head cheerleader. She is nothing like her mum Tina who was quiet and reserved. Tracy is outgoing, chatty and kind of a bitch! She is sue's minion and doesn't care much about other people. Her sister (tanya) is really popular and Tracy pretends that she doesn't even exist/ won't care or help her if she gets a slushy. However at home they get along really well, Tracy's priority is her reputation.

Style: Hardly ever takes off her Cheerios uniform but when she does, she wears bright funky clothes which usually consist of really short skirts and neon leg warmers!

Strengths: dancing and sport. Being bitchy.

Weaknesses: helping people, her reputation, homework

She gets into glee club being one of sue's spies. Everyone likes her and she is kind of a player.

Name: Tanya Chang

Parents: Tina and mike

Appearence: looks identical to tracy but she wears her hair in a choppy bob (like quinn's punk hair). It is jet black. Very small. Not as athletic as Tracy.

Celeb look a like: gong li ( but with bob hair)

Personality: a very quiet and reserved girl. Very like Tina except she isn't gothic. She is pretty average at everything, like sport, school work and dancing. However she has a really sweet singing voice which everyone in glee. Pub admires. She is very self conscious and constantly feels overshadowed by Tracy. Her only true friend is Darcy Rose Shuester. They get along because they are both quite independent. She is very ambitious and would like a future in theatre, whether it's performing or writing or designing costumes.

Style: casual clothes which never stand out in the crowd

Name: Tabitha Chang

Age: 21

She is Tina and mike's oldest child. She went to Yale university. She is very clever and is training to be a doctor. She is very sensible. She could be visiting when the story is written.

Name: Thomas Chang (tommy chang)

Age: 8

He is a very cute, cuddly 8 year old. He loves star wars and dinosaurs. Everyone loves him and he is considered the baby of the family. He is 'dating' Sugar and Rory's daughter who is also 8. She is called melody and is a blond replica of sugar who is terribly spoilt by her dad.  
Everyone finds them really cute.

Name: Tammy Chang

Age: 3

She is an undesistable cute Asian baby who mike adores to bits. She is seen to be very sweet and adorable. Tommy loves playing with her

Mike and tina

Name Miranda rose chang

Hair color Jet black short choppy hair cut

Eye color Green

Style She always wears one of the shirts with the jokes on it with color skinny jeans lots of bangles and colorful eye liner and makeup. She has to wear those dorky looking glasses like the movie theatre ones

Personality She is very bubbly and dorky. She dances a lot like her dad. She gets very nervous when talking to a person she likes girl or boy. She sings little bit like her dad but has a real good voice that she hides.

Name: Alexander Robert Chang

Hair color:Brown mustly leaves it like his dad

Eye color:Brown

Style:Alexander's style is like his dad comfy but also stylish.

Personality:Alexander is a sporty guy but also into music like his mom and dad. Hobbies: football,glee club and he dances like his dad.

Height:6'0"

Name: Zachery Michael Chang

Hair color: Black

Eye color:Dark brown

Style: like his dad

Personality: Quiet but fun, a lot like his dad used to be.

He is out of the closet. He is sort of proud. He is accepted by everyone else, but not by himself. He doesn't think there will every be a man that will love him. His parents approve, but he always feels like he isn't what anybody expects him to be. He needs to find someone who can show him how much they appreciate him and how special he truly is. He is a lot like is dad, and he is an AMAZING dancer, but only an okay singer. He just wants to be special. But he would never say anything to anyone, because that's just not who he is :)

Sartie

Parent(s) : Sam Evans-Abrams and Artie Evans-Abrams(biologically brit and sams carried by a random woman)

Name : Xander Alex Evans-Abrams

Hair color : Blonde

Eye color : Emerald Green

Style : Justin Bieber's Whole Style

Personality : Sweetheart , Not Very Smart , Player , Sort Of A Jerk. 14

Parents Sam and Artie(biologically quinn and arties carried by a random woman)

Name: Christopher Daniel 'Chris' Evans-Abrams

Hair color: Dark blonde/Light Brown

Eye color: Hazel

Style:Wears large "nerd glasses" Wears a lot of jeans. Flannel shirts over nerdy graphic tees, or dark colored hoodies.

Personality:  
There's no doubt about it, this guy is a nerd. He loves all things of nerd culture, video games, comic books, you name it. However, he isn't your typical hollywood nerd. He's actually very well spoken, and has a few friends. He doesn't freeze up when talking to girls, in fact, if you didn't know any better, you might think he's just a regular guy. He's very sarcastic, and often makes sarcastic remarks. Has a different sense of humor, but still loves to joke around. He's very witty. He's also very passionate about music. He studies it, listens to everything, and plays a few instruments, just so he can fully emerse himself in the experience. He takes music very seriously. He has no sense of embarassment, meaning he'll get in front of large groups of people and will do whatever. He's just having a good time. He's generally an all-around nice guy, even if he gets slushie to the face everyday.

Likes:Music, video games, comic books, super heroes, old movies, musical movies, junk food, his friends, comfotable clothes

Dislikes:Jocks, getting sluhsied, remakes of classic movies, ham, learning cheorgraphy, when he has to dress up (his idea of dressing up is buttoning up one of his flannel shirts and wearing a tie, he does not like suits.)

Parent(s): Artie Evans-Abrams and Sam Evans-Abrams(biologically tina and arties was carried by a random woman)

Name: Nora Gwendolynn Evans-Abrams

Hair Color: Dark Brown ( shoulder length wavy hair)

Eye Color: Blue with flecks of brown in them. By the way,I would picture her having Tina's eye shape.

Style: Quirky and tomboyish. Loves colored skinny jeans, suspenders, fedoras, scarves and vintage t's. She loves wearing bright colors but wears dark colors when she iss feeling sad or depressed about something.

Personality: Nora is usually posted in the back not talking to anyone. But when she opens up to you, she is a really interesting person. She is really sarcastic and hilarious, and she is a huge nerd. She has straight A's and is constantly worrying about her classes. She was taught by her grandparents to bring honor to her family, which means getting good grades so she can have a good, stable career after college. Her family wants her to ultimately become a doctor or a lawyer. She hates that her family has planned her future out for her.

Anything Else: Nora is 15 years old.

Samantha Elizabeth Evans-Abrams(biologically sam and rachels carried by a random woman)

Hair: brown

Eyes: green

Style: very much like a girl artie big grampa sweaters with skinny jeanss and oxfords. although she works it bettter than him.

Personality: even though she is Sam and Rachels child she acts alot like Artie. her voice is stunning. she is very sweet and layed back.

Wemma

Name: Darcy Rose Shuester

Parents: Will and Emma

Appearence: stunningly pretty. Long curly ginger hair porcelin skin wide blue eyes lined with insanely long eyelashes. Wears glasses when reading. Quite tall. She doesn't wear a lot of makeup just mascara to show off her really long thick eyelashes.

About: she is insanely clever. She loves reading writing and writing songs. She is generally calm but when someone offends her or her friends she will bite back! She plays the guitar banjo ukulele violin and piano and loves country music is by far the cleverest girl in the school. Doesn't care much for her appearence but is self conscious about what people say about her. Hasn't got an amazing vocal range but has a nice alto husky singing voice. Her clothing style is like a country housewife with the cute knee length dresses, red lipstick and 1950's sunglasses. She is the writer of the school's newspaper and does lots of academic clubs.

Name: Eddie Shuester

Appearence: lanky and tall. Has brown/ ginger curly hair like his dad but with hints of red. Has round glasses like harry potter. Has porcelain skin and his mum's doe eyes. He has a few spots

Personality: he is really nerdy and one of the most unpopular kid in school. He enjoys star wars and computer games and doesn't really have any friends. He finds talking to people awkward as he's definitely not a social butterfly! People are suprised that he can dance and even though hes not the best singer, he's got really sweet moves.

Style: wears nerdy jumpers over shirts and chinos. Sometimes wears his star trek t shirt to school. Doesn't really care what anyone thinks of him.

Name: Ruby Shuester

Appearence: flame red hair which is dead straight. She has a light fan and large chocolate eyes. She has a nose and cartilage piercing. She is medium height and quite athletic. Very pretty.

Personality: she is quite popular but she's not a Cheerio. Just known for being a really fun person throughout school. She is bubbly and chatty and loves rap music like her father. She is the bravest, most outgoing of her siblings. Isn't that intelligent unlike Darcy and Eddie. She won't hesitate to get into a fight with anyone who offends her. She an have a popular boyfriend. She is a very good singer/ one of the best in glee club.

Mattcedes

Parent(s) : Matt Jones & Mercedes Jones

Name : Calvin Lucas Rutherford

Hair color : Black ( Sometimes Dyed )

Eye color : Hazel

Style : Chris Brown

Personality : Class Clown , Dance Addict , Funny , Loving , Gives Good Advice , Everybody's Friend

Name: Mariah Whitney Rutherford

Appearence: a tall black girl who could easily model as she is very thin and beautiful. She has wavy black hair and brown eyes. She is very athletic and muscular

Personality: Mariah is surprisingly quiet and mysterious, but when she sings, everyone is shocked by her pure power. She is a Cheerio and has good grades. Boys are constantly hitting on her. She is known as quite mysterious and cold. The only way she shows emotion is when she is singing.

Parents: Mercedes and Matt

Name: Matt Kurt Rutherford

Hair color:Black mostly leaves it like his dad.

Eye color:Brown

Style:Matt's style is like his dad's comfy yet cool.

Personality:Matt is a sporty guybut also into music like his mom. Hobbies: football,basketball,glee club and he dances like his dad

Height:5'3"

Sugary

Parents: Rory and Sugar Flannigan

Name: Blake Kyle Flannigan

Hair: Brown with a red tint that is usually spiked and has been died black.

Eyes: Blue like his dad's

Appearance: He is Dressed like an urban rebel he always wears combat boot or converse he has a leather jacket that is hardly ever removed from his body. He never wears jeans that don't have holes in them there usually skinny jeans only. His favorite shirt is an old rolling stones ripped up shirt that he has on every Wednesday.

Height: 6'7"

Weighs:151 pounds

Activities: Singing, reading, volleyball, swimming and soccer.

Family History: Blake's mother has been given her father's business after he die's and also received a large amount of money with it. Rory and Sugar had been living in Ireland for a few years for Rory to find his root's and be with his family for a little while.

Personality: He speaks his mind, very sweet, Quirke, friendly when you get to know him.

Likes: Singing, sports, Television, learning, camping, hanging with friends.

Dislikes: Jocks, loud people, bee's because he's allergic' and bright color's.

Allergies: Bee's, Nuts, dairy product's, and raspberries.

Name: Melody flannagan

Age: 8

Appearance: looks like sugar but with blond hair in a bob. She often wears her hair in pigtails. Her favourite colour is pink and she wears lots of girls skirts and tiaras.

Personality: she loves princesses and fairys. She is pretty and she knows it. Very like sugar but sweeter. Everyone thinks that she's very cute. Is 'dating' tommy Chang.

Loves dancing and wants to become a Cheerios when she goes to high school

Name: David Richard Flanagan

Hair color:Dark Brown mustly leaves it like his dad

Eye color: blue

Height:5'3"

Style:Nothing like his dad his style is hip and cool

Personality: David is a music freak he loves everything that has to do with music.

Hobbies: glee club,drama club and his has a band.

The St. James

Harmony and Jesse

Parent(s): Harmony and Jesse

Name: Elisa Cosette St. James

Hair color: Strawberry blonde (a blondish red)

Eye color: Navy blue

Style: She often wears makeup, esp. if has sparkles, but she knows how to blend it. Her style of clothes is very preppy. A lot of skirts and nice tops, high heels or dress shoes, pastels and frills, ect.

Personality:She's a bit of a Disney Princess come to life, and she plans on keeping it that way. She does several lessons a day in acting, singing, and dancing, in hopes that one day, she'll be famous enough to voice a Disney Princess (or, at the very least, play one at Walt Disney World). She loves to look good, and it has caused her to become vain. She knows endless amounts of Disney knowledge, and she tends to spit it out often, and soemtimes at inopportune times. She's very charmismatic, and uses it to her advantage. However, she's not all Disney fluff. She's actually rather intelligent, esp. when it comes to classes like English and History. She can also be very witty, and enjoys sarcastic and often dark or even black humor. She sometimes acts very haughty when people other than herself perform, as she feels she's a lot better than them, as she's clearly had the most training and experience. Overall, she's a very bubbly person, and is at least polite to everyone, even if she's killing you in her head. She's very outgoing, and has no problem speaking to large groups of people.

Likes: Disney, Sparkles, Performing, Most girly things, cupcakes, brownies, talking about Disney, booking trips to Disney, wearing pink, flavored lip gloss, summer, speaking to large groups, attention, fruits and raw veggies

Dislikes: Bland clothing, most performances by her peers, gross squishy things, bugs, brussel sprouts, oranges, when people call Anastasia or Road to Elderato or etc Disney movies, having dry lips, when no one pays attention to her/no one listens to her, the fact that she's never had a boyfriend

Melody reese st james

Hair color Dark brown long hair

Eye color

Light light brown

Style She likes to wear the dresses that look like they are a tamktop and skirt and flats.

Personality She is a huge diva with a huge competitve edge from both her parents. No one should get in the way or they will face her wrath. She has a beautiful voice and plans to become not only extremely popular but a huge star

Parents Joe and Lauren(Zizes) Hart

Name

Zachary fieryo Hart. They call him zach for short  
Hair color

Brown

Eye color  
Brown

Style

He's very stylish like to wear the vest shirts or button down dress shirts with jeans and high tops he likes bright colors. He isn't into the whole teen jesus things like his dad. He only enjoys christian music

Personality

He's very outgoing and a true christian but not over the top like joe. He likes christianand theatre music. Also typs that put a smile on peoples faces. He is never really sad or angry but if he is its not good. He's very. Energentic and always has to be doing something

Name: Marie Barbra Hart  
Hair color:Dark Brown mustly leaves it straight.  
Eye color:Brown  
Style:Maria's style is nothing like her mothers her style is more like comfy meets high fashion.  
Personality:Maria is a sporty girl but also into music like her mom and dad. she is also very religous. Hobbies: volleyball,basketball,glee club and she plays the guitar.  
Height:6'0

Name: Storm Elizabeth Zizes (she took her mothers maiden name)  
Parents: Lauren and Joe hart

Appearence: she has dyed crimson hair which is in dreadlocks like her dad's. She is quite chubby, not fat, but not. Cheerios thin either. Shehas lots of piercings and old band t-shirts with scruffy doc martins. She wears dark eye make up and has a few illegal tattoos. She has been brought up Christian but has her mothers' tomboy genes which makes the whole school slightly scares of her anger problems. She likes punk/ metal music. She smokes.

Parents David and Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe

Name: Dean Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe  
Appearence: tall jock. Very muscular with short spiky brown hair. Athletic body and cold grey eyes. Wears a trademark smirk like Sebastian  
Personality: very sneaky and clever. He's a jock and enjoys sport. Can be cruel and mean but always honest. Does stick up for his friends

Name: Emily Anne Karofsky-Smythe  
Appearence: a pretty tall girl with wavy hair and friendly blue eyes. Looks like a pale Victoria justice with blue eyes. Wears a baseball jacket and converse a lot  
Personality: enjoys sport and has lots of guy friends. Can be a bit bitchy but a general nice honest person. Loves her dads a lot

Name: Riley William Karofsky-Smythe

Hair color: Light Brown

Eye color: Blue

Style: His letterman jacket, polos, jerseys, jeans

Personality: A mean jock. He bullies, and is one of the friends that Lucas has that he doesn't like. He bullies the nerds, and is rude to everyone.

Parent Sue Sylvester

Name Madonna Jean Olivia Sylvester

Hair blond(quinn after hair cut style)

Eyes greenish

Style Very girly. Wears alot of dresses and skirts and heels.

Personality very sweet and caring. very quiet not athletic at all more into writing and loved being in glee club. is now 21 and starting as an english teacher at Mckinley. she was born deaf but had a surgery done when she was little so she has most of her hearing.

Niff

Name: Simon and Shaun (twins)

Appearence: they both have mouse brown 'Justin bieber' hair and are both quite small. Good looking and have friendly blue eyes

Personality: they do everything that the other says and talk like Fred and George from harry potter. Friendly, chatty and popular.

Wevid

Name Elaina Shay Montgomery-Thompson

Name Emily Ray Montgomery-Thompson

Elaina is very very girly where as Emily is more into goth. both girls have deep brown eyes and long sleek black hair. Elaina is very loud and dramatic where as Emily is very very quiet and reserved.


	2. Chapter 1 The First Day Back

thank you amazing ppl this is another character i didnt add to the list but is indeed in the story. also brittanas daughter gabbys parents are blainers and britt.

Name: Nathan Jacob Flanagan

Hair color: short, reddish-brown.

Eye color: hazel  
Style: preppy/jock (anything but football)

Personality: everyone thinks he's a bit of a jerk (and has slushied people on occasion), but in reality, he's a huge sweetheart/nice guy. (I guess, like Puck in a way.)

Likes: goofing off with friends, listening to music,playing guitar, playing video games, watching/playing various sports.

Dislikes: teachers/authority figures in general, chick flicks, losing at any video game...

Height: 5'9''/5'10''  
-

Aalso this is kind of just and intro chapter kind of a peek into everyones lives. next chapter is basically original glee kids + brunch + new schoool years + and kid drama. so it should be fun. i will post thee next chapter hopefull later today or tommorow after noon because i sleep till twelve.

Rachel finished breakfast and yelled up to her three kids. The first down was her son Ty. She looked at him while handing him his breakfast. He was a fricking mini Kurt. She had no idea what brand they were that he had on. Only that they were big desinger brands. Finn walked in just as Ty opened up his new Vogue magazine. Rachel watched as Finn's expresion saddend. She knew how he felt, like he didn't even know his own son.

The next kid down was Gigi. She quickly took her food from her mom and sat down. Rachel's oldest daughter Gigi was a junior at Mckinley and was a Cheerio. How had the legendary Rachel Berry given birth to a Cheerio. Rachel had no freaking idea.

Lastly came Rachel's middle child. Her daughter Tori. Finn walked up behind Racchel as she handed her her food. Rachel turned around. "Our daughter is a mini Quinnie." It was true. Tori dressed just like Quinn. Rachel handed Finn his food and they sat down at the table.

Rachel and Finn sat down at the table. "So are you guys going to brunch with the rest of the New Directions today? Yes, we are going and discussing are children and why we even had them in the first place." All of the kids laughed.

Once they finished their breakfast they went back upstairs and finished getting ready. Soon Rachel was shooing them out of the door.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson had the perfect life. He had four great kids and an amazing husband. He had it all. What more could he ask for? He smiled as he saw Blaine sleeply walking down the stairs. Kurt came up to him gently kissing him awake. Blaine smiled iinto the kiss.

no sooner had Kurt set the food on the on the table did Eli come running down. Following him was Maddie. She ran up to her dads and kissed each of them on the cheeck and then going to get her food. Maria and Tony came down next.

The kids quickly ate and in true Hummel fashion they all ran upstairs to get the rest of their stuff. Soon Kurt had four kids ready to leave for the day. He kissed each kid goodbye handing them lunch money and sending them on their way.

Kurt sighed and fell into Blaine's waiting arms. "Okay thats it we need another one. Why? are babies just went to high school I want another one. Well it was you who shot down my idea to have a small army of children. Yes, and I still dont want an army just one more. besides Tike has an army. Ooh wait can we steal one of Tike's kids they have so many they probably won't notice for a while." Blaine just kissed Kurt to shut him up.

Tina rubbed a hand on her slightly swollen belly. She had known she was expecting another child for about two months and was finally telling glee club today. She felt a little tug on her shirt hem. She looked down to see Tammy pulling on her shirt. She picked the little girl up. "Hi baby girl, whats up? Hunggy, mama. Well mama is making breakfast right now, okay? Mmkay." She nuzzled into Tina's shirt.

Tina smiled and waited to hear the loud thuds of her other eight kids. First down was Justin and Alexander who were her oldest boys and identical. They were seniors this year and Tina couldn't be happier. Then came little Tommy who was her youngest son and the only one still in elemantary school. She handed them each their breakfast and waited for the rest of her kids. Tracy came down next flaunting her Cheerios uniform. Tina scowled at seeing the uniform. She loved her daughter but still hated the Cheerios as a whole. Tanya came down in her true form quiet and sweet. Tina handed the girls their food. Tabitha who was her oldest came down and took her food. She may have been in college but she still lived at home. Tina waited for Miranda and Zachery to come down. Miranda was going in to her softmoore year, Tanya and Tracy their junior. Her baby Zachery even though he wasn't the baby anymore he had been for a while was going into his freshman year. Just as Tina was thinking about Miranda she came down stairs. Followed shortly after by Zachery. Tina gave them their food and then went up stairs.

She walked into her room and began to get dressed only to be suprised by Mike hugging her from behind. She turned into him and kissed him. She finished getting ready then went down stairs to go get Tammy. she got Tammy ready and made sure each of her kids looked presentable then sent them on their way. She finished doing Tammy's hair and got ready to leave for brunch.

Mercedes set breakfast out on the table. She quickly ran upstairs to her room. As she was getting ready she heard the kids run down and eat then run back up. As she finished getting ready she woke up her husband and went down to make sure the kids were all ready.

She looked at all her kids. They were spitting images of her and Matt. She smiled thinking about Matt. Matt and Mercedes had reconnected in college and had been inseperable ever since.

Matt came down ready for the day. Mercedes hugged and kissed each child before sending them off for the day. Once the kids had left she pulled out her phone.

Mercedes to Kurt: baby are you ready for brunch?

Kurt: no i still have to style my hair and wash my face again.

Mercedes: you had a break down when the twins left?

Kurt: -_-

Quinn prepared breakfast deep in thought. She only looked up when she heard Noah come down. She smiled at him. "Hey babe. Hi... whats wrong, Q? It;s just Sasha...I'm worried about her." Quinn had her amazing twin girls Sasha and Sterling. Only problem was that Sasha was exactly like Puck. a whore of sorts. She and Quinn were always fighting and Quinn hated it so so so much.

Quinn watched as each of her kids came down. Lucas her only boy was first down. next was Sasha...god how Quinn hated what she wore. Puck rubbed small circles on her back as she gave the kids their food.

Quinn went upstairs to get readyfor lunch entrusting Puck with the task of getting the kids ready. She took out her phone. She saw she had a missed text.

Beth: hey Quinn i was wondering if we could have diiner sometime at my place, theres something i need to tell you.

Quinn: okay sure ill try and find a good date for us.

Beth: ok thx

Quinn sighed she had gotten in touch with her oldest child when the girl was ten and she was twenty six. She and Beth had a great relationship and she was very close with Shelby.

Artie buttoned up his shirt in the mirror. Just then Sam walked out of the bathroom from his shower butt naked. Artie pulled the butt naked and oddly dry Sam into his lap. He pressed his lips against Sam's.

They only pulled apart from their impromptu make out session when someone knocked on their bed room door. Artie shooed Sam of to their bathroom. "Who is itttt? Only your most favoritist cockblocking daughter." Artie blushed and opened the door. Samantha walked right in . "What do you want Samantha? I'm worried daddy." He pulled her into his lap. "About what sweetie? High school, what if they make fun of me? Why would they, they have no reason to. Yesuh i have two dads. so does Eli, Maddie, Tony, Maria, Dean, Emily, Riley, and Aunt Rachel. plus Carrie, Gabbie, Tay, and Phia have two moms." The girl smiled at her dads logic jumping of his lap. She kissed his cheek before stealing one of his sweatrs and leaving.

Artie locked Sam in the bathroom until the kids left. Then he unlocked the door. Before brunch they had alittle _fun_.

Santana cooked breakfast. Only semi distracted by her wife, Brittany who was in a bra and boxers. She set the food on the table. Then she yelled to her four daughters to get ready and go. She took Brittany in her arms and locked the bedroom door.

Sugar went through the boxes of stuff yet to be unpacked. They had just moved back to Ohio from Ireland where they lived fo five years. Sugar was beyond excited to be back and with her friends. She was curently searching for plates to serve breakfast on. Then she'd get all the kids ready and go to brunch with all her bffls. Easy.

Her oldest son Nathan came down and looked at the table as if food would magically appear. She found a plate and put some food on it. She handed him the plate and a fork. He smiled. She put out five more plates of food for her and the kids. Then she went to go wake up Rory.

"Rory baby wake uuuup. Nuhhhh. Food is ready." He shot up and ran out to the kitchen. She came back into the kitcchen to see all four of her boys eaating like pigs. She went and wokee up her princess Melody.

She brought the girl down and they ate at the island. She listened to Melody talk about how icky her brothers were and how amazing Tike's son Tommy was. Sugar just smiled.


	3. Chapter 2 Brunch

thank you to everyone who reviewed and pm'd me. thank you all for giving me such amazing characters to work with.

Everyone shuffled into the small diner that they called their brunch place.  
Once everyone had sat down and ordered they got right to business. Kurt was the first one with anything really important to tell.

"Who want to hear what blaine's son did last night?" "since when is he my son?" Blaine asked, mock-offendedly. "just go on with the story already." "Well last night Blaine and I were in our room watching old glee performances…" "awwww." Finn said, "shut it finn! When Tony came and knocked on the door. so of course we told him to come in. he stood in front of us very casually and told us. "Dads; I'm gay."  
"Oh my god he's gay! oh sweet Jesus! wait, then why are you so mad? your gay, Kurt." Finn, said, sounding confused.  
"I'm aware of that fact, Finn. I am mad because what happened next. Tony asked Blaine to borrow a bow tie for today."  
Tina dropped her butter knife she was using, "oh no."  
Mercedes threw her hands up, "OH SWEET JESUS! NO! BLAINE HOW COULD YOU!"  
Rachel spit her coffee out all over Finn, "Blaine how could you do that!"  
mid-chew Santana swallowed quick. "You didn't"

Finn looked confused at all the girls except for Brittany who was playing with her bread. "wait i don't get it whats going on here? what did Blaine do? Blaine gave his son a sequined rainbow bow tie, that lights up." everyone just started laughing like crazy. "That's why he is your son Blaine, that's why."

Tina stood up once everyone had calmed down. "Mike and i also have an announcement."  
Kurt put his hand up little, "I call baby shower planner."  
Tina pouted. "How did you know, Kurt? we all knew and we have for about a month. You've been preggo so many times we just know." Tina sighed and sat down.

Santana threw her hands up. "Every year for Christmas, I get you guys a hundred condoms. I have ever since you got her knocked up in high school. Where do they all go!"  
Mike and Tina just blushed hard. Thankfully the food came a few seconds later.

Rachel stopped eating for a second. "Kurt, why did you decide to come out?"  
"I was sick of lying to my dad, i loved him too much to lie. Why?"  
"Because, I'm waiting for Ty to come out."  
"He might not be... oh who am I kidding your son is a flaming homosexual."  
"I know so why won't he come out. i mean he has two grandfathers, two sets of gay uncles, and two lesbian aunts."

Tina put down her fork. "i guess it depends on the kid. i mean Tony came out to Kurt and Blaine very straight forward. whereas when Zachery told us it was very emotional and hard for him."

*flash back a year and half or so earlier*  
Tina and Mike were seated in the living room. Tina had just put the younger kids to bed and had been told to come here by her son Zachery. he looked at Mike to see if her knew what was going on. Mike looked just as confused as her. she looked up as she heard Zachary enter the room. He sat down across from them. he had tears in his eyes. Tina's heart broke; Zachery was her baby for sure. What was so wrong he was only thirteen what had happened to him?  
Zachery looked at his parents, wiping away his tears after seeing his mom's concerned face. "Mama, daddy, i have something i need to tell you. I know you'll be okay with it b-but it's still very hard for me to admit."

tina looked at him with verry concerned eyes. "what's wrong baby?"  
"Mama, Daddy, I'm gay." with that he broke down into thick sobs. mike and tina ran over to him embracing him. Once he had finished crying Tina sent him to upstairs to take a shower.  
While he was in the shower she called all of her older kids downstairs. Tabitha looked around. "Mom where's Zachery? that's why we're here. You're brother just came out to your father and I as gay, So we just wanted you guys to know that. You can all go back up to your rooms now."  
*end of flashback*

"I know. it's just… why won't he tell us?"  
"Maybe he just isn't ready, you know. Just let him come out to you when he is. Don't ask him if he is gay. If you want advice you could talk to my dad, that man went sixteen years with me as a son and never once asked if I was gay. I mean, asking for sensible heels at age three might have tipped him off.." Kurt shrugged.

Rachel sighed in clear defeat. Kurt looked over at sugar. "So Sugar, Rory are you guys happy to be back in America?"  
Before Rory could open his mouth, Sugar was ranting."You do not know how happy I am to be home. I mean I love Rory's family and all. Ireland is quite beautiful by the way. Do you know how hard it is to get certain brands in Ireland? plus I missed the birth of Tina's sixth child even though i was there for the first five and get to be there for the seventh. Plus i missed all of you guys and American food too!" everyone bust out laughing at how crazy hyper Sugar was.

Artie set his fork down. "This morning, after cockblocking Sam and me, Samantha told me she was nervous about being picked on in high school."  
Sam who hadn't heard about this turned to his husband. "What, why?"  
"This is the funny part, because she has two gay dads."

Sam spit his coffee across the table onto Finn. "Sorry Finn. what the hell, why?"  
"I have no freaking idea, but then I listed off everyone that she knows with same sex parents."  
Everyone laughed at each other's weird stories.  
Once they were finished, they all paid their cut and went their own separate ways, with promises of texts calls and luncheons.


	4. Chapter 3 Auditions

Caroline Lopez-Pierce knew she was HBIC. i mean come on her moms were Santana Lopez an Brittany s. Pierce!

carrie strolled up to greet her boyfriend Luke Puckerman at his locker. She tapped him on the shoulder, giving him a seductive look. "Hey baby." she was less than please when he replied with a "Uh what, oh hey Carrie."

* * *

She scoffed at his stupidity, and with a quick turn on her heel she was gone. Luke let out a breath, he loved Carrie but she was such a bitch; plus she was super rude to everyone and she was definitely cheating on him. But, he loved her, right?

* * *

Carrie walked into coach Sylvester's office.

"Hey coach, what do you need me for?""Sit down Sandbags junior"

Carrie quickly sat down. As soon as she did, Tracy Chang sauntered in, her lips all pouty for no reason.

"sit, Asian number four or five."

Tracy sat down smoothing done her skirt. Sue looked them both square in the eye.

"You two are going to join glee club and you're going to be my spies. Now go."

The girls looked at each other and left. Glee club. Their whole entire family had been in glee club, biological and not.  
This was bound to be interesting...

* * *

Will Schuester loved teaching glee club. He was even happier that his kids had shown an interest in it along with the original members' kids.  
He was even more excited for the fact that there were a lot of new directions alumnus'kids who were freshmen this year.

* * *

Will walked into the auditorium to find Ty, Zachery, Tony, Maria, Samantha, Xander, Blake, David, Nathan, Mariah, his own daughter Ruby, Sophia, Alison, and surprisingly, Tracy and Caroline.  
He walked to center stage."Okay guys lets get these auditions started! Who want to go first?"

Tony and Maria raised their hands in sync. Will nodded at them to go ahead.  
They ran up to the stage and Maria took the mic.

"We will be singing a song from the musical we got are name sake from."

[MARIA]  
_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
In my eyes in my words and in everything I do  
Nothing else but you  
Ever_

[TONY]  
_And there's nothing for me but Maria  
Every sight that I see is Maria_

[MARIA]  
_Tony, Tony_

[TONY]  
_Always you, every thought I'll ever know  
Everywhere I go you'll be  
_  
[TONY & MARIA]  
_All the world is only you and me_

[MARIA]  
_Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away_

Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you do, what you say

[TONY]  
_Today, all day I had the feeling  
A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right_

[TONY & MARIA]  
_For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight_

Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons all over the place

Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space

Today, the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than all right

But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight

* * *

Everyone clapped when they had finished. Next, Samantha and Ty went up. Samantha being the mini Rachel Berry she was, and Ty being a mini Kurt, they decided on a perfect song for the two of them.

[TY]  
(spoken)_ Samantha - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
Once, instead of flying off the handle!  
I hope you're happy!  
(sung) I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!_

[SAMANTHA]  
_I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition  
_  
[BOTH]  
_So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now_

_[TY]  
_(spoken)_ Sammie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
_(sung)_ You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:_

[SAMANTHA]  
(spoken) _I know:  
_(sung)_ But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:  
_  
_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

[TY]  
_Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:_

[SAMANTHA]  
_I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
_(spoken)_ Ty- come with m e. Think of what we could  
Do: together._

(sung)_ Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Ty -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em  
_  
[TY]  
_If we work in tandem:_

[BOTH]  
_There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity_

[SAMANTHA]  
_They'll never bring us down!_  
(spoken) _Well? Are you coming?_

[TY]  
_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this_

SAMANTHA  
(spoken) _You too_  
(sung) _I hope it brings you bliss_

[BOTH]  
_I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:_

[SAMANTHA]  
_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!  
_  
[TY]  
_I hope you're happy!_

[GLEE CLUB]  
_Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!_

[SAMANTHA]  
_Bring me down!_

[GLEE CLUB]  
_No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her_

[SAMANTHA]  
_Ahhh!_

[GLEE CLUB]  
_Down!_

the two cousins were given a standing oh and sat back down. Zachery went up next. Will smiled as he heard the intro to a song he had heard twenty three years or so prior.

* * *

[ZACHERY]

_If someone stood up in a crowd  
And raised his voice up way out loud  
And waved his arm  
And shook his leg  
You'd notice him  
_  
_If someone in a movie show  
Yelled "fired in the second row,  
This whole place is a powder keg!"  
You'd notice him_

And even without clucking like a hen  
Everyone gets noticed, now and then,  
Unless, of course, that personage should be  
Invisible, inconsequential me!

Cellophane  
Mister cellophane  
Should have been my name !  
Mister cellophane  
'cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there!

I tell ya  
Cellophane  
Mister cellophane  
Should have been my name  
Mister cellophane  
'cause you can look right through me walk right by me  
And never know I'm there. . .

Suppose you was a little cat  
Residin' in a person's flat  
Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?  
You'd notice him

Suppose you was a woman wed  
And sleepin' in a double bed beside one man for seven years  
You'd notice him

A human being's made of more than air  
With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there

Unless that human bein' next to you  
Is unimpressive, undistinguished  
You know who. . .

Should have been my name  
Mister cellophane  
'cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there  
I tell ya  
Cellophane  
Mister cellophane  
Should have been my name  
Mister cellophane  
'cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there  
Never even know I'm there

Everyone smiled and clapped. will smiled it wasn't quite as good as Kurt had done. Though, it was a lot better than when Mike had first tried to sing...

* * *

Blake, who Will had never heard sing came up. Will prayed that him and his two older brothers inherited their dad's talent and not their mom's lack of such. he walked up to the mic raising it.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

Everyone clapped politely at the sad depressing song, smiling. Will took a deep breath. Thank god he had gotten Rory's talent.

* * *

Sophia walked up to the mic. Will smiled if e had to pick the cutest, and by cutest he means like most naïve, little kid-ish cute, it would be Sophie.

_I took my love, I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Till the landslide brought me down_

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
Mmm, mmm, mmm

Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older and I'm getting older too

Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older and I'm getting older too  
Oh, I'm getting older too

Awh, take my love, take it down  
Awh, climb a mountain and turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well, the landslide bring it down

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well, the landslide bring it down  
Oh, the landslide bring it down

he smiled at the memory of her moms singing that with Holly. he clapped with the rest of the kids.

* * *

Alison walked to center stage with Tracy and Caroline behind her. will had an idea of what he was about to see.

[ALL THREE GIRLS]

_The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little pray for you  
While combing my hair now,  
And wondering what dress to wear now,  
I say a little prayer for you_

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I run for the bus, dear,  
While riding I think of us, dear,  
I say a little prayer for you.  
At work I just take time  
And all through my coffee break-time,  
I say a little prayer for you.

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I say a little prayer for you

I say a little prayer for you

My darling believe me, ( believe me)  
For me there is no one but you!  
Please love me too (answer his pray)  
And I'm in love with you (answer his pray)  
Answer my prayer now babe (answer his pray)

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh)

Will smiled a sad smile at the girls and clapped. he watched as Mariah got onstage.

* * *

_If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way_

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

[Instrumental / Sax solo]

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
[Repeat]

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh

Jaws dropped to the floor. Will was in shock. she was totally Mercedes' daughter. He watched as the remaining three boys got up onstage.

* * *

[Nathan]

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
buy all of the things I never had  
uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
for when I'm a billionaire

[Xander]  
_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
give Xander a wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh-t  
give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
and last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
its been a couple months since I've single so  
you can call me xander Claus minus the Ho Ho  
hehe, get it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit  
and damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
yeah can't forget about me stupid  
everywhere I go I'mma have my own theme music_

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
for when I'm a billionaire  
oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire_

oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

[David]  
_Let's go.  
I'll be playin' basketball with the president,  
dunkin' on his delegates,  
then I'll compliment him on his po-li-ti-cal etiquette.  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it,  
but keep the 5's, 10's, 20's, Ben's completely seperate  
Yeah, I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession- but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatevers left, and just spend it up  
so everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
And not a single tummy around me,  
would know what hungry was,  
eatin' good, sleepin' soundly  
I know we all have a similiar dream,  
go in your pocket, pull out cha' wallet-  
put it in the air and sing_

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin' bad  
buy all of the things I never had [buy everything]  
uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen [what up Oprah]  
Oh everytime I close my eyes, [watcha see, watcha see girl?]  
I see my name in shining lights, [oh yeah-ah]  
A different city every night, all right  
I swear,  
the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire[oh oh, sing it, oh ohhh] [When I'm a billionaire]  
I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad

Everyone smiled and clapped for the boys. then came Will's own daughter, Ruby.

* * *

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here_

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

Will smiled with pride at his daughter, and her song choice. He walked up to center stage.

* * *

"Welcome to New Directions!"

* * *

songs in order of mention

tonight-west side story

defying gravity-wicked

mr. celllophane-chicago

how to save a life-the fray

landslide-stevie nicks

say a little prayer-aretha franklin

i will always love you-whitney houston(r.i.p)

billionare-travis macoy

on my own-les miserables

i don't own any of these songs or glee


	5. Chapter 4 Family Outlooks

Life was always fun in the Evans-Abrams household. Artie and Sam had made a choice early on in their relationship to do everything a little different. They had amazing relationships with all four of their teenage kids. a feat in itself.

Of course the kids knew that their family was a little special. First off, having two dads made them a little different. Another being that one of their dads was in a wheelchair. The other being they all had different moms, then, that they got along really well and had a great relationship with their dads.  
Yeah, just a little different.

One thing that was especially fun for the kids was Friday night dinners. Friday night dinners were spent at Breadstix with all their aunts, uncles, and cousins. Auntie Santana rented out one of the party rooms every Friday and they just had so much fun. all the kids went, mostly because the only friends they had were their cousins. That was okay though, they had A LOT of cousins. their aunts and uncle Kurt would go to one corner and gossip while the guys ate food and complained about their wives. The kids broke off into their friend groups and talked and ate, and it was amazing. Plus the Schuesters came and sometimes Auntie Sue came with her daughter Maddie. The best though, was when cousin Beth and Aunt Shelby came.

Quinn Fabray loved the Friday night dinners that Beth came to. Her other kids simply adored her. Everyone seemed to adore her, really. She was the best of both of her parents mixed with being brought up by Shelby. Quinn was excited whenever Beth would knock on the door early Friday afternoons, with Shelby right behind her.

Quinn was convinced Shelby was magic at one point. She had gotten Quinn to drop the skank act and realize life wasn't just about her, and that's why she could never have raised Beth. She knew Beth was magic. She had somehow not turned out as a mini 'puckzilla' or a mini Lucy Caboosey, or scary Quinn aka a hbic cheerleader. She was the sweetest girl anyone had ever met. She was hoping Shelby and Beth's magic combined could get Sasha under control. Which was her second to last resort, her last being Santana Lopez-Pierce go all Lima Heights on her.

Santana Lopez loved all of her kids equally, and sometimes she hated them all equally. But not even her oldest daughter bringing home a failed math test could break her mood on a Friday. Santana loved Fridays and Breadstix. so she had no problem renting out a party room every Friday; being one of the best lawyers in Ohio had its advantages.

Everyone had been surprised when Santana and Brittany decided to start a family. They all loved Santana, but she was just not the mothering type-at all. She shocked them again, by giving birth to their first two daughters. Though, they also were forced to watch the tapes every time they pissed her off. For Puck and Finn who had already seen that it wasn't too bad. For Rachel, who had only ever slept with Finn, a man who had to been forced to watch it several times, it was torture.

Rachel had never imagined that she would have three kids. It took a toll on your body something she never wanted. She had a great motherly instinct and Finn was a great father to the kids. The only thing was his relationship with their only son. He loved Ty, and Ty loved him. But they had nothing in common at all. Nothing.

To be honest, Finn had always wanted a son to play ball with and all that. Then he had a girl, then another girl. Don't get him wrong he loved his girls, but when Rachel got pregnant for a third time with a son... he was so excited. at first he was like any other baby boy. a baby boy who wore a little two much pink but normal. Then he turned two, and started playing dress up with his sisters. Rachel even took him to a therapist to make sure he still identified himself as a boy. His exact response to the therapist's question was: "Duh i'ma boy i have a penis. I'm just a boy like uncle Kurt, I like fashion and sparkles and other boys! I'm just like my uncle Kurt, that's what uncle Kurt's husband uncle Blaine says."

Of course Kurt was happy that Tony was gay. No girl talk! Eli had basically realized at a young age that the only girls that his fathers had kissed were his auntie Rachel, while drunk, and his lesbian aunt Brittany. So we went to Finn. Kurt knew he was basically in the clear.

What troubled him most was his nephew and his only biological nephew, Ty. Ty had told Kurt he was gay about a year before, well he had told his aunt Tina and aunt Mercedes and his aunt Santana and uncle Artie and uncle Kurt; Basically everyone but Rachel. He had asked for advice from Artie and Kurt on how to deal, and asked Mercedes how she dealt when Kurt told her first. Then asked Tina in the tiniest voice:

"Was uncle mike disappointed? I think my dad will be disappointed..."

Everyone filed into Breadstix. santana yelling "_vamos_**"** at them all. The parents watched as the kids went off with their friends. Sterling and Tori off giggling like crazy. Ty and Tony of talking off somewhere. Samantha, ruby, maddie, and zachery were making idle chat. Tanya and Miranda were chilling out together, Kurt and Blaine watched with a quiet sadness as Maria went and sat by herself. all the boys kind of clustered together. Sugar frowned and watched as Blake went into a corner with a book. Mercedes sighed deeply as she watched Mariah go sit at a table with her laptop. Nora, Gabby, and Sophia were off somewhere. The rest of the girls who were, for the most part cheerios, off in a circle. Everyone looked out and saw Quinn in a screaming match with Sasha. Darcy was over with Madonna, Beth, and Tabbi

Life as usual, right?  
no, not really. what was going on in their heads...that was some buzzworthy shit...let's take a peek, shall we?

but, not just yet, i'm gonna keep you hanging on just a bit longer.


	6. Chapter 5 Uncles

Zachery Chang had _always_ been close with his uncles artie and Sam, even before he came out. They were even the first people he came out to. When he did all his uncle Sam said was "Welcome to the club." his uncle Artie continued with. "I've known for years, with all those pretty girl cousins, never had a crush on one."  
His closeness with Artie and Sam had pissed the hell out of his uncle Kurt, who was very much looking forward to being his gay role model. He loved his uncle Kurt, but he was just so obviously gay, and very proud. Zachery liked that Sam and artie weren't obviously gay. if you just saw them out and about on their own you'd swear they were straight.

Zachery wasn't very obviously gay. He wasn't super proud either. He knew who he was and he accepted it. He just wished he was straight. He knew his parents and family accepted him...just he didn't accept himself...

Tina was always dropping Zachery off at the Evans-Abrams house. she'd just text a quick. _my son is borrowing you._ He even had keys to their house. On this particular night, Tina was on her way to the Evans-aAbrams house and she was not in the mood, but Mike had twisted his ankle and was on bed rest. Tina on the other hand was having night sickness and wanted to kill her son for making her drive.

Tina pulled up at the house. "are you staying over?" Zachery nodded, he already had clothes and things there. Since his best friend was Samantha he slept in her room. She hugged and kissed him good bye.  
He walked right into the familiar house, his second home. He quickly stopped by Samantha's room to hug her, change into pajamas, and tell her to pull out the trundle bed.

He quietly walked down stairs and knocked on his uncles' bedroom door; he heard a muffled sound come in from his uncle Artie. He walked in to find his uncle Sam with his arms wrapped around his uncle Artie his cheek on artie's head. They were cuddled up watching the Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part One. His uncles turned to him. He smiled and Artie paused the tv.

"What's up kiddo?" he patted the bed for Zachery to come sit with them. He climbed up onto the bed, positioning himself at the bottom of the bed so he could look straight at his uncles.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" his uncles nodded at him to continue. "How did you two get together? I mean you were both obviously still in the closet, I mean you were dating auntie 'Cedes." Artie looked up at Sam. Sam nodded.

"Zachery what we are about to tell you we have never told any of our children, so please don't tell them." Zachery nodded.

"So your uncle Sam and me were in my room geeking out over harry potter, like we still do to this day." Artie motioned to the tv. "So Dobby died in the movie and your uncle and I were both crying like babies; so we got closer together to comfort each other. Then Fred died and we cried some more; the we kissed then we had sex. The rest is history..."

Zachery started laughing so hard. Sam and Artie kissed tenderly, obviously as in love as ever. "Why do you ask?" zack got quiet.

"I kind of like..."

Tyler Hudson had always been wicked close with his uncle Kurt. He knew it made his dad sad, but he was just not into that kind of manly-man stuff. He was just like his uncle Kurt in every single way possible.

To say Rachel was excited when Ty asked her and Finn if they could 'talk' was an understatement. She grabbed tight onto Finn's hand, as they waited for Ty to come into their room. He walked in and looked at both of his parents.

"Mom, Dad I'm..."

Sterling Puckerman had always wondered what it would be like to be with a girl. That thought had followed her through to high school. That's when she realized she was a lesbian and that she was in love with her best friend: Tori Hudson.

She was laying on the bed with tori when she suddenly sat up. "Tori I-I need to tell you something." Tori sat up as soon as she heard how upset sterling was. "What is it?" sterling looked up at her. "Tori, I'm in love with you and not in a friend way...Tori i'm a..."

Will walked to the board. the kids eagerly watched as he wrote _love songs_ on the board. Samantha raised her hand. "But Mr. Schuester, it's only the beginning of October, not February."  
Those were the moments when will remembered just who her mother was. "Yes Sam, I-" " My name is Samantha, Sam is my dad, Sammie is what my daddy calls my dad as a term of endearment." Will sighed, yep, definitely Rachel's child.  
"As I was saying Regionals are right after valentine's day, so we will be very busy with that." The kids nodded. "But Mr., Schuester we haven't even won sectionals…" "I know, but still." Will sighed. "So you are going to sing a love song and dedicate it to a person you love, no you don't have to tell us who exactly." the kids all nodded and smiled.

Samantha was very very excited for this assignment. She was practically running down the hall to lunch. Then she felt it, a slushie right in her face. She wiped her eyes to see who the culprit was.  
Riley Karofsky-Smythe. She felt the tears stinging her cheeks. Then, she felt a hand on each of her shoulders and one on her back. She watched as Tony tapped Riley on the shoulder. "What the hell was that for?"

Riley Karofsky-Smythe was speechless. Never before had he seen someone so perfect. He had no idea who this boy was, just that he was perfect. Riley knew it was okay if he was gay. He had two gay dads. Still he knew he would be picked on at school. He shrugged off the perfect boy, whose name he guessed was Tony, and stormed off.

Zachery, Tony, Ty, and Ruby ushered Samantha off to the girls bathroom. Zachery gently cleaned off her face, She cried silently as he did. Ruby pulled out an extra shirt for Samantha to wear. "My dad is gonna_ killl _me he loves this sweater." "Our parents were in the original glee club, they know how to remove slushie stains. Didn't uncle Artie once get mass slushied?"  
"Yeah he did. See, it'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 6 Good Intentions

Will knew that this week's assignment might cause some trouble within the group. it _always _did. he has vivid memories of Tina breaking down into hysterics, Finn and Quinn getting mono, Rory and Artie fighting over Sugar, Sugar renting out Breadstix, Karofsky asking out Kurt, Mercedes dumping Sam, Rory lying about deportation, Rachel singing a love song to herself, santana going on a rampage about double standards, and Finchel announcing their engagement.

Will knew these kids they were all spitting images of their parents. Will walked into the choir room; these kids were all sitting in a circle and turned their chairs toward him. "Mr. Schuester, we would like to not do love songs; based on stories told to us by our parents, and the need for a sectionals set list, added to the fact that even though we've known each other since birth we barely_ know _each other."

Will looked at the kids. "Umm okay, does anyone have a song they want to sing, then?" Blake raised his hand and walked to the front of the room. he cued the instruments.

_There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away_

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay  


Most of the girls were in tears, Will was even in tears. he saw Ty dabbing his eyes. Blake sat back down.

Tori Hudson was definitely a daddy's girl. She went to him for everything. Tori knocked on the door to Finn's office. "Hi daddy." "Hey Tori, what's up?" "You helped auntie 'Tana come out, right?" "Well kind of..I outed her to the whole school…" "Anyways, you helped her afterwards, right?" "yeah, why? I have a friend, who I won't disclose the name of. They're a lesbian and they're afraid to come out, I need advice about what to do."  
"Well for starters, do not out them to the whole school, two singing to people, it always helps, always." "Thanks, daddy." she hugged Finn and walked out of the room.

It was rare for the Evans-Abrams kids to hear their dads fighting. It rarely ever happened, and it was always about the same thing. Xander was at football practice, and Chris was at the comic book store, where he worked every afternoon after glee or school. Nora had stayed after school because she had a/v club. Samantha was the only one home to hear this.

As soon as she walked in she felt something was wrong. She very quietly closed the door; that when she heard the shouting.

"GOD DAMN IT YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS. I CAN'T KEEP COMING HOME TO YOU DOING THIS. I-I'M SORRY I JUST CAN'T HELP IT."  
she heard sobbing. She walked a little closer to her dad's room. "shh baby, shhh." she quietly walked into her dad's room. she peeked into the bathroom connected to their room. Her daddy was out of his chair on the floor, he had his arms around her dad who was sobbing. She looked over and saw there was vomit in the toilet and around the toilet.  
_Not again, please not again._

Blake walked up to his room, telling Mellie he'd play later. he hated school, no matter what country it was in he was always picked on. In Ohio, it was kind of worse because of slushies; but still there was less legitimate beatings. He walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room, and went into the drawer and pulled out the razor.

Quick long lines. _One, two, three cut. One, two, three cut._

Samantha had learned a few things from each of her parents, biological or not. Rachel taught her to never give up, and if something seems fishy stake out. Sam taught her to all ways give back and help others. Artie taught her that everyone has a story if you just take the time to listen.

Which is why Samantha was walking to the Flannigan household; that song that Blake had sung in glee today, it was more than just a song to him. she knocked on the door and her auntie sugar opened it. "Hi Samantha!" "Hi Auntie Sugar." "What can I help you with?" "Is Blake home? "Yeah he's upstairs, go right up." "Okay, thanks." she bounded up the stairs, only tripping once.

His door was open so she walked right in, very quietly. She saw the bathroom door open and walked in, and gasped a little. Blake looked up at her tears in his eyes. She opened a cabinet and took out a rag. she gently applied pressure to his arm.

Nora had decided to stay at the Schuester's that night after getting a distraught text from her sister. Darcy Schuester and Nora were very, very close and she loved going over. Currently, she and Darcy were on Darcy's bed, heavily making out. Yeah, they were pretty damn close.

Will was going to ask the girls if they wanted some pizza, but stopped as soon as he saw them making out. He quietly walked away and ordered the pizza.

Tina picked up her phone. "Hello?" "Hey Tee. it's me Artie." "Hey Artie, What's up?" It's Sam, I caught him again." "Oh no..." "Yeah, what should i do?" "Artie, He needs help, like rehab or something maybe a therapist, I'm not sure." I have to go, he's waking up." "Okay bye Artie."


	8. Chapter 7 Healing

As soon as will walked into the choir room, Samantha had her hand raised. "Yes, Samantha?"  
"I have a song I would like to sing, it is by no means about me; though, it is dedicated to a close friend."

_Hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything_

What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
the feelings disappears  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
my empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
a million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way...

Halloween was fast approaching, and every parent in Lima was very busy. Among the busiest was Tina Chang. With nine kids, there was a lot to be done. Tammy had decided she wanted to be Elphaba; she was going to kill Rachel for that one. Tommy wanted to be a prince and Melody was going as a princess. Apparently Tracy was going as someone from Mean Girls with Caroline and Alison, and they had talked Ruby into joining them. As for the rest of her kids, Justin and Alex were going as ninjas. Miranda was going as some anime character. Tanya was going as a vampire. The only one left to have any problems was Zachery.

Tina had no idea what to do with him, so she had decided to send him to Sam and Artie's house because they made _everything_ better. Tina parked the car and turned to Zachery. "Hopefully they can help you. I'll pick you up later, or you can stay over." Zachery nodded.

Zachery walked into the house. his uncle Artie rolled up to him. "So your mother sent you here because you don't know what to be for Halloween? Yeah, that's about right. Okay then..." Artie wheeled quickly into his room he came back with a large chest on his lap, he put it in between them. "I was in new directions with your auntie Rachel and your uncle Kurt. we had interesting costumes sometimes." Zachery laughed.

Zachery watched in horror. So far his uncle had pulled out a disco costume, a cowboy hat, a leather jacket, a Jamaican wig, an orange t-shirt, a pair of pajamas, a red tie, an MC Hammer outfit, a denim thing and skates, a Kiss outfit, a funky outfit, a suit thingy, a New York City shirt, a hat, a really weird suit, a mustache, a plaid blanket, sparkly blue suit, an umbrella, a wedding suit, a Christmas sweater, a zombie football jersey, an orange sweatshirt, some weird shiny clothes and goggles, a shirt that said FOUR EYES, a horrendous red suit, a white blazer, a swimsuit, a Michael Jackson outfit, a sombrero, a weird cowboy boot, a bollo tie, a disco suit, and a chain.

"That is what happens in glee club? I think I'll go with the MC Hammer suit." "If you wanted one of those you could've asked your mom, I'm sure she still has hers."

The only thing running through his mind: "_why the hell does Mom have an MC Hammer suit?"_

Quinn and Puick were casually making dinner, when Sasha walked in. Her hair was a mess, her eyes rimmed red and she was in sweats. Something was definitely wrong. Quinn walked over and hugged her, with Puck not far behind. "What's wrong angel?" "Mama, Daddy I'm pregnant."

Quinn felt like her whole world had stopped.

Samantha threw the razors into her purse, careful not to cut her fingers. She sat down on the bed next to Blake. "Blake, you have a serious problem. You need to get help. I know it's just so hard." "Yeah, I understand." they stared into each other's eyes intensely. Blake leaned forward and kissed Samantha.

Caroline was on top of Luke. They were heavily making out, when she paused. She pulled a condom out her pocket. "Let's have some fun." "no. i told you like six times, no. God you're such an ass." Luke stood up. "That's it I can't take it anymore, we're done." he stormed out, leaving a very shocked Caroline.


	9. Chapter 8 Slushied Pride

Everyone filed into the cafe and ordered their food, Each of them had something to talk about. Nothing was going unnoticed by them. Artie was the first one to press the issue on everyone's mind.

"What the hell is up with all this slushie crap? I mean, I had a hard enough time getting it out of my sweaters in high school. I should not have to deal with this crap." everyone nodded in agreement. Then, Kurt realized something. "You know, I've noticed that Tony never get slushied." They all thought on it for a moment. "So who's the perpetrator of the slushing?" Rachel asked.

"Riley Karofsky-Smythe." everyone hit their heads against the table. Sure they had made amends with both Sebastian and Karofsky; They had grown up and had three wonderful kids: Dean, Emily, and Riley. but it looked like Riley had become a mini-Karofsky.

Rachel hated how down everyone seemed. "Okay we're going to go to the school after brunch and talk to Figgins." Everyone agreed. "On a much brighter note, Ty came out to me and Finn recently." Kurt looked at the others in the room, who he knew had been told a year earlier. "Look Rachel, Ty came out to me, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes about a year ago." Rachel's thousand watt smile faltered a little, and panic filled her eyes. "W-what? why?" Kurt sighed. "Because sweetie, he had questions only we could answer." Rachel pouted and nuzzled into Finn.

Quinn bit her lip nervously. "," she spit out. Everyone put together what she had just said and stared at her. it was like baby gate allllll over again.

Tina decided it was time for a better topic. "So Halloween is coming up." Kurt put a hand up. "Oh, don't remind me!" the parents conversed for a while about Halloween and the torture of costumes. Then, Finn's phone rang out with don't stop believing. "Mr. Schue is calling, I'll put it on speaker."

"Hey Mr. Schue, You're on speaker; I'm here with everyone." "Hey guys, that great. Now I don't need to make so many calls." "What's up, Mr. Schue?"  
"Well I'm thinking of doing a lesson similar to born this way week with the kids. but I'm gonna need just a little help. Well, Mr. Schue we're all going to the school after brunch to talk to Figgins. We can come to the choir room and talk to you then." "Okay sounds great. See you guys."

"I'm sorry but born this way was not a good week for me." "Or me." "yes, Rachel we remember nose drama and yeah we know, _Lucy_." the adults talked a little bit more and then decided to leave.

* * *

When principal Figgins saw all of the old New Directions minus like two walking into his office he had the urge to hide. Sure they were great kids, but they were the center of all high school drama. Between the break ups, babies and the crying Asian, and then the weddings and wheelchairs, it was just crazy. He watched as they came right in. Rachel was the first to talk.

"Principal Figgins, it has come to our attention that are children are being slushied mercilessly. do you have any idea who is slushing them?" "Riley Karofsky-Smythe." Figgins sighed, and said he'd bring them in.

Happy with their victory they said goodbye and went to the choir room. The old New Directions left the school each with a mission, and they couldn't be happier about it.


	10. Chapter 9 Halloween

Halloween was a horrible day for adults in lima. houses were egged and teepee-d. For the kids, it was somewhat amazing.

Kurt Hummel personally loved Halloween. Every year, he made each of his kids amazing costumes. This year, maddie had decided to go as Galinda. He was thoroughly enjoying bedazzling her dress to death. Eli had decided to go as a Rubik's cube. a Rubik's cube that Kurt had spent hours perfecting. Tony had decided on Beau Bridges. his darling Maria settling on Rizzo from grease. He had spent countless hours making these costumes and was proud to let his kids out of the house.

Artie Abrams loved Halloween. He felt that it was awesome beyond words. Plus, his son was a huge nerd, so they always had the best times picking out his costume. Currently, they were at a costume shop; The whole entire family. Of course, as a family they attracted attention. I mean, a guy in a wheel chair and his husband, who acted very "together" and love-dovey; plus, all their kids looked very different. Sam was going off with Xander, and before parting gave Artie a kiss on the cheek. Artie allowed the girls to go off on their own while he and Chris went to do their favorite thing.

"Okay Chris, what shall we be this year?" "I'm not sure, I was thinking maybe, I would be Flash." "Great choice." "What are you going as, daddy?" "the Bat Mobile." "whoa what?"  
"Yeah, I have been working on the costume for a while." Chris high fived Artie. They were very close, they loved all the same things. His dad was a huge nerd too, he mostly loved Avatar and Harry Potter but they just didn't geek out as much together.

On the other side of the store, Sam helped Xander pick out an Elvis costume. The girls were off a few aisles away. Samantha had decided to be Elphaba and needed to get face paint and a dress. Nora had decided to be a vampire, taking tips from her auntie Tina.

Santana Lopez-Pierce hated Halloween. She hated having to clean the egg off her car and toilet paper from her house every damn year. It was horrific. Though, she did love helping the girls pick costumes. Caroline was going as someone from mean girls, nothing much to do there. Taylor had decided to be Catwoman. Currently, Brittany and Santana were trying to zip her into the lovely leather suit, having had to fit a catheter they got from Artie. phia had decided to go as a unicorn. Something Britt was so excited about. Last but not least, was Gabby, who had decided to go as Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Quinn Fabray-Puckerman was not a fan of Halloween. Her husband on the other hand, was totally in love with the holiday. So she was spending the day of Halloween fixing up costumes for her four lovely children. Sasha had decided to be Ariel. Quinn was currently fixing up her costume be more appropriate, considering it was just a very short bright green leather skirt and a purple bra. Sterling had decided to go as Cinderella. Ali was going as something stupid with her friends and Lucas was going as a shark. Quinn was going to kill someone if Halloween did not go by quickly.

Rachel Hudson loved Halloween, she loved getting all dressed up into one of her old costumes. Tori had decided to go as Wendla from Spring Awakening, which made Rachel so happy. Ty had decided to go as Riff-Raff from Rocky Horror Picture Show; Kurt was over-joyed. gig was going as someone from cats. Rachel herself was going as Dorothy, with Finn as the scare crow.

Mercedes Jones-Rutherford was going to kill someone, and soon. She had never wanted sons. Don't get her wrong, she loved them; but she did not understand them one bit. Worst of all, was that her daughter was cold and distant. She was currently stitching together a bear costume and then she had to stitch a moose, a freaking moose. Mariah was going as Beyonce, so basically she went to Kurt's house and borrowed clothes.

Instead of going trick or treating, all of the older kids were going to Breadstix for a Halloween party hosted by the Schuesters. Ruby was going as Magenta from Rocky Horror. Darcy was going Columbia from Rocky Horror. Eddie was going as Batman, again.

Breadstix looked amazing and spooky. Everyone was having such a great time, dancing and socializing. Caroline was sending Lucas evil glares that Tori could not help but notice. Being Rachel Berry's daughter, she felt the need to get right in Caroline's line of vision and talk to Lucas so he wouldn't have to endure the glares.

"Why hello Lucas." "Hi Tori, you can call me Luke." Oh ok, well then hello Luke." Hi. What's up?" "Avoiding Caroline." "Oh, that's no fun. yeah." Tori reached up and hugged Luke, he looked down into her eyes and slowly bent down to kiss her.


	11. Chapter 10 Born That Way

A/N: while reading, you may be confused at the lack of Lauren Zizes; before you question it, it seemed odd to just randomly include her, while not having mentioned her at all before this point… so I added a different character instead.

thirty-four very confused kids sat in the red seats of the April Rhodes civic pavilion. Just then the lights dimmed and they heard footsteps, they watched as Kurt came out on stage and stood center stage.

[Kurt:]  
_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby_

Tina and Mercedes joined him onstage, opening his jacket to reveal a shirt that said **LIKES BOYS.** Mercedes shirt was also uncovered and read **NO WEAVE.**

[Tina:]  
_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

_Brittany and Blaine came out. their shirts also covered up._

[Mercedes:]  
_"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

[Mercedes with Tina:]  
_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"_

The curtain went up showing almost all the original New Directions members. Mike's sweater was unbuttoned and the words **CAN'T SING **were written on his shirt.

[New Directions: Mercedes]  
_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

Ooo there aint no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  


[Kurt:]  
_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're lebanese, you're orient  
_

All the guys came forward and took off their sweat shirts throwing them off the stage. Finn's reading **CAN'T DANCE**, Artie's reading **FOUR EYES**, Sam's reading **TROUTY MOUTH**, and Puck's reading **I'M WITH STUPID **and an arrow pointing down.

_Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby you were born this way_

all the girls stepped forward. they un did their sweater. tina's shirt which was being stretched out said **BROWN EYES**, Blaine's read **CURLY HAIR**, Brittany's shirt said **I'M WITH STOOPID**, Quinn's shirt read **LUCY CABOOSEY**.  
_  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to be brave  
_  
[New Directions (with Tina leading & Mercedes on riffs):]  
_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

Ooo there aint no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way

Rachel came out wearing a shirt that read **NOSE.**

_Ooo there aint no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

Emma and qill came out. will's shirt reading **BUTT CHIN **and Emma's reading **OCD**.

_I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!_

I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  


Everyone hugged at the end of the song. The kids sat with looks of both amusement and confusion. Will came to the front of the room.

"Okay guys so, twenty-something years ago, we were having booty camp to prepare for nationals..the _first _time." Finn and Rachel blushed at that. "So then Finn hit Rachel in the nose during a practice and broke her nose. So she went to a doctor who convinced her that she should get a nose job. So I gave the kids an assignment: Sing songs about self acceptance, and put a word on a t-shirt of something they were ashamed with but couldn't change because they were born that way. So in short, that is what you guys are going to do. I do not care about sectionals right now; so, let's get working on what word to put on your shirt."

Some of the kids groaned but everyone got to work...


	12. Chapter 11 Wars

Samantha and Blake were sprawled out on the bed in his room, their hands intertwined. Samantha kissed his cheek. "So, what are you writing on your shirt?' Samantha asked him hoping for a certain answer. He closed his eyes and held tighter onto her hand.  
"Well, I-I'm not sure." Samantha took a deep breath, and got ready to say something that might upset him. "How about _**Cutter**_?" she squeezed her eyes shut hoping he didn't freak out. "Yeah, okay. I will." Samantha sprung up and looked at him excitedly. "REALLY!?" he sat up slowly. "Yeah, really." she launched herself onto him hugging him. He fell back onto the bed, she grabbed his face. "_I. am. so. proud. of. you."_ she kissed him passionately.

Blake smiled and hugged her closer, if that was possible. so what will_ your _shirt read, miss Samantha?" she rolled off of him and thought about it for a minute. "hmmm... _**Insecure."**_ Blake took her into his arms and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Sterling was pacing around her room, What the hell was she going to do? She had seen her auntie Tana earlier with a shirt that said_** Lebanese**_. she had heard that aunt Britt made it. She flopped onto her bed. _**Lesbian.**_ That's what she should put. But it was just so blunt... she thought back for a minute thinking of the others shirts. Finally she had it._**Likes Girls.**_

Tina watched sadly as her kids all ran around frustrated and sad. She was going to kill Will Schuster for causing this.

Zachery had locked himself up in his room. What the fuck was he supposed to write?! He paced around the room, and plopped onto the bed. He was gay. So were Tony and Ty. Ty was the object of his affections. Ty was so proud. He'd never be with someone as pathetic as Zachery. Then, it hit him._**Not Good Enough.**_

Justin was furious. He had no idea what he was going to put on his shirt. He knew what he should put: _**Bipolar**_**.** He hated that word. it was so clinical. _**Mood swings.**_ That fit better. He wished he could just tell his mom first. She had no idea, he had gone to a clinic to be diagnosed. He didn't take any medication... it was kind of bad. He felt fine one second and so depressed the next second, mood swings.

Alexander was pretty sure this assignment was going to end badly. He had nothing very special to write. He was just another Asian. He was really quiet. He just sat in the back ground. He watched and observed, noticed how Zachery was always staring at Ty, or how Sterling looked at Tori that same way. The fact the Mariah had gotten really skinny recently. _**Other Asian**__._ That's what he was.

Miranda was sprawled out on the kitchen floor. She was kind of upset over what to write, she groaned. Her mom came in and looked over the counter at her. "Gosh ,Miranda you're such a clown!" she laughed and moved her over with her foot. Opening the fridge and getting some juice, she dropped an ice cube onto Miranda. _**Clown.**_

Tanya sat in the living room her book in her lap. even though she wasn't actually reading. She was thinking of what to put on her shirt. She watched as her siblings scrambled around clearly up sat. While she sat quietly. _**Quiet.**_

Yes, Tina Chang was defintely going to kill Mr. Schuester.

Tori sat in her room on her bed. Tears running down her face; she could still feel his arms around her. breathing hot smelly breath onto her neck, forcing her to do things. She was only a child. Only ten years old. he was not ten. He wasn't even twenty. Thirty, maybe. She wasn't exactly sure. he was sweating. Hot tears ran down her face. Dirty. it was the only word to describe her.

Will was nervous about this assignment, but looking forward to it as well. He walked into the choir room. Some of the kids had nervous looks on their faces, he watched as some kids pulled out sheet music for brad. "Okay so, who wants to go first?" Tori raised her hand. He nodded her way.

_The slightest words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing in your voice  
When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice_

Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart 

She stared into Luke's eyes. Caroline was glaring at her. She couldn't care less. a few tears rolled down her face.

_Make a promise, please  
You'll always be in reach  
Just in case I need  
You're there when I call  
This is all so new  
Seems too good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall_

Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling down

Drowned in your love  
It's almost all too much  
Handle with care  
Say you'll be there

Oh, I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart, oh  
Falling apart 

Tears were falling freely from her eyes as she sang the last note. Lucas jumped up taking her in his arms and kissing her.

will stood clapped his hands. "Okay who's next?" Samantha raised her hand. he nodded. "I would just like to say this is dedicated to Zachery." Ty came up and sang back up.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Ohh ohhhhhhh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me 

_tony came up and started on the rap._

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

(Yeah!)  
I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. 

Zachery came up and hugged all three of them. Tears streamed down his face. "Thank you," he whispered. Samantha kissed his cheek. "Anytime, boo." Will clapped and looked around the room. Blake's raised his hand and Will nodded.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Samantha ran up to him and kissed him. Will smiled at the happy couple and looked around the room.

Tori and Luke were sitting on her bed. "So Tor, what are you going to put on your shirt." Tori's face got panicked and she put her head down. "Dirty," she whispered. He looked at her very confused. "Tori, you're the neatest person I know." she looked up at hime tears in her eyes. "I-I was raped. I was only ten years old it was my teacher. I-I I never told anyone. You're the first person I've ever told, actually." Luke just looked at her eyes. He took her in his arms, pressing soft kisses to her head.

Principal Figgins opened the door to his office. "Welcome Mr. and Mr. Karofsky-Smythe. David, it's good to see you again. You look good." "Thanks, principal Figgins." the men shook hands and sat down. "Now, as great as it is to see you again, I wish it was on better circumstances." Sebastian decided to speak up. "Yes, why are we here?" "Well, it seems your youngest son Riley, has decided to terrorize the glee club with slushies." Dave tilted his head back and groaned. Sebastian took his hand comfortingly. Dave squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "We'll have a talk with him when we get home for sure." Figgins shook their hands and smiled, and they left.

Tony walked up to the open locker. "Why don't you slushie me?" the boy who's locker it was, looked at him startled. "What, do you want to be slushied?" Tony shook his head in defeat. "You know what, come here with me." he took Riley into the empty astronomy classroom. "Sit down." Riley looks like he wants to protest, but looking into Tony's eyes, he realizes he can't say no. He sat down and Tony sat down across from him, and took Riley's hand in his. "Are you gay?" Riley looked like he wanted to say no, but looking in those eyes he and to say the truth.  
"Yeah..." Tony got up and hugged Riley. Riley was internally freaking out because of the hug. he decided to be bold and pulled Tony into his lap. Tony looked at him, eyes filled with curiosity. Riley gently leaned in and kissed Tony. "So are we..." Tony asked "I'd like to be...I-I'm just not exactly ready to come out yet." "I-I thinks I can wait a while for you."


	13. Chapter 12 what comes around

The parents filled into the seats. the kids had no idea they were coming to watch; the lights dimmed.

Ty came out and started singing.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby _

Tanya and Mariah came out and pulled open his blazer his shirt read. _Not What My Father Wanted_. Finn paled. Did his son really feel that way? Everyone glanced quickly at Finn.  
Mariah's jacket was already open and read _Eating Disorder_. They all cringed as Mercedes broke into loud choking sobs.

[Tanya]  
_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars_

[Mariah]  
_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir  
_

Samantha and Tori came out their jackets open. Samantha's read _Insecure. _Sam and Artie started tearing up at that. Tori turned around and they all saw what her shirt said: _my teacher raped me. i was ten_. Rachel let out a wail. Finn's face became red with anger.

[Samantha]  
_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

[Tori]  
_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say" _

The curtain went up. Darcy, Blake, Zachery, and Sterling were standing there with their shirts showing.  
Will just nodded and Emma gasped a little, as they saw Darcy's shirt that read _Bisexual_. Sugar broke into nasally wails as she saw the words _Cutter_ on Blake's shirt. Tina broke into tears at Zachery's shirt that said _Not Good Enough_. Quinn sat with her mouth wide open at Sterling's shirt saying _Likes Girls_.

[Darcy]  
_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes_

[Blake]  
_I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
_

[Zachery]  
_Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
_

[Sterling]  
_I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

Justin, Eli, Luke, and Chris came out. Tina sobbed at seeing Justin's shirt say _Mood Swings._ How had she not noticed? Kurt's body was wracking with sobs as he read Eli's shirt. _Ashamed of two dads_. Quinn cried her eyes out as her baby boy's shirt said _Fake_. Artie smiled a bit at Chris' shirt that said _Nerd._

[Justin]  
_Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
_

[Eli]  
_Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
_

[Luke]  
_Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby_

[Chris]  
I was born this way

Giovanna came out in her shirt reading acerage. rachel sobbed loudly shaking.

[Giovanna]  
Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen  
Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen  
Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen  
Don't be!

Alexander. Xander, Alison, and Nora all came out. Mike went pale with sadness and Tina sobbed even harder. _Other Asian_. they had both been called that so many times. Everyone turned to Artie and Sam watching in horror as Artie wailed at Xander's shirt that read Ashamed of Crippled Father. Quinn cried harder as she read Alison's shirt that said _Another Pretty Face_, she was so much more. Artie cried harder as Nora came out with her shirt reading _Not Important_.

[Alexander]

_Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends_

[Xander]  
_Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth_

[Alison]  
_A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)_

[Nora]  
_I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)_

Suddenly will stopped the music, the sobs were to loud to ignore. There was no applause. nothing but sobbing.

***list of everyone's shirts:**

1. Tori- Raped

2. Luke-Fake

3. Sterling-Likes Girls

4. Maria-Dyslexic

5. Tony- Over-confident

6. Caroline-Bitch #1

7. Tracy-Bitch #2

8. Tanya-Quiet

9. Ty- Not What My Father Wanted

10. Zachery-Not Good Enough

11. Sasha-Outcast

12. Chris-Nerd

13. Samantha-Insecure

14. Blake-Cutter

15. Mariah-Eating Disorder

16. Eddie-Can't Sing

17. Matt-Can't Dance

18. Xander- Ashamed of Crippled Father.

19. David-Short

20. Giovanna- Average

21. Eli-Ashamed of 2 Dads

22. Maddie-Dorky

23. Sophia-Too Loud

24. Taylor-Too Quiet

25. Gabrielle- Crazy Hair

26. Justin-Mood swings

27. Nora-Not Important

28. Darcy- Bisexual

29. Calvin-Background

30. Ruby-ginger

31. Miranda-clown

32. Alexander-other Asian

33. Alison-another pretty face

Maddie- Nothing Special


	14. Chapter 13 Why

Tiny had gone to Riley's house after the fall out of Born This Way. Riley's dad's and siblings weren't home so it was okay. They sat in his room. Not doing anything just talking. "It's just said that Eli feels that way. I mean that's our parents. Not just some couple he looks down on. Is he ashamed of me too?" Riley pulled Tony close to him. He had no worries. Emily was at an away game. The championship and it was taking place in New York. Dean was at ROTC camp for the weekend and his dad's didn't come home most Friday nights. The two boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

In fact hat night his dad's did come in and they saw the two boys. They smiled grabbed a change of clothes and left.

Artie was in a ball on his bed crying. He had been since they got home. Samantha had tried to help him. He told her to go and see Blake. That he definitely needed her more. So he lay and cry. Sam cooked dinner for the other three kids. Xander didn't try talking to him. He probably wouldn't have been able to handle it. It was late. The world outside his window was dark now.

Sam walked in and began undressing Artie and redressing him in pajamas. He got himself dressed and lay down next to Artie. He wrapped his arms around Artie's waist and pulled him close. "Are you okay babe?" Artie turned into Sam and put his head in the crook of his neck.

Finn and Ty were in Ty's room.

"Dad, why are we doing this?"

"Beause you are my son, and I love you."

"I know that you love me."

"Kurt was jealous of the time Burt was spending with me, and attempted to copy Burt's personality. He took the glee club's "Voice" assignment as an opportunity to change how he was thought of. He sang John Mellencamp's Pink Houses during rehearsal. Brittany thought the performance was "hot" and asked if the new, straight Kurt would like to "tap this"; Kurt was the only boy in school she hadn't made out with, and a perfect record was important to her. Burt tried to assure Kurt that he would love him no matter who he chooses to be. Hurt that Burt continued to spend time with me, Kurt went back to his former personality and sang Rose's Turn. Burt overheard his performance and reassured Kurt that, despite the difficulties, he loves him and wanted him to be himself."

"Wow"

"We all know that Kurt and Burt have nothing in common, at all. But they try. I want us to try. I want us to have a relationship."

"I-I'd like that."

Finn hugged his son as tightly as he could until Ty complained about wrinkles.

Mercedes sat in Mariah's room. Her arms tightly around her daughter's shoulders. "It'll be okay boo. I _**WILL**_ get you help. I promise. You hear me I promise." Mariah wiped her eyes and looked up at her mom. "I hear you."

**Sooooo I deleted the last chapter and took the good stuff out and wrote this since the last chap sucked.**


End file.
